a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed toward an endocardial ablation catheter and sheath system incorporating wire rail system. The catheter may be pulled by or slide along the wire rail.
b. Background Art
Catheters have been in use for medical procedures for many years. Catheters can be used for medical procedures to examine, diagnose, and treat while positioned at a specific location within the body that is otherwise inaccessible without more invasive procedures. During these procedures a catheter is inserted into a vessel located near the surface of a human body and is guided to a specific location within the body for examination, diagnosis, and treatment. For example, one procedure often referred to as “catheter ablation” utilizes a catheter to convey an electrical stimulus to a selected location within the human body to create tissue necrosis. Another procedure often referred to as “mapping” utilizes a catheter with sensing electrodes to monitor various forms of electrical activity in the human body.
In a normal heart, contraction and relaxation of the heart muscle (myocardium) takes place in an organized fashion as electrochemical signals pass sequentially through the myocardium from the sinoatrial (SA) node located in the right atrium to the atrialventricular (AV) node and then along a well defined route which includes the His-Purkinje system into the left and right ventricles. Sometimes abnormal rhythms occur in the atrium which are referred to as atrial arrhythmia. Three of the most common arrhythmia are ectopic atrial tachycardia, atrial fibrillation, and atrial flutter. Arrhythmia can result in significant patient discomfort and even death because of a number of associated problems, including the following: (1) an irregular heart rate, which causes a patient discomfort and anxiety; (2) loss of synchronous atrioventricular contractions which compromises cardiac hemodynamics resulting in varying levels of congestive heart failure; and (3) stasis of blood flow, which increases the vulnerability to thromboembolism. It is sometimes difficult to isolate a specific pathological cause for the arrhythmia although it is believed that the principal mechanism is one or a multitude of stray circuits within the left and/or right atrium. These circuits or stray electrical signals are believed to interfere with the normal electrochemical signals passing from the SA node to the AV node and into the ventricles. Efforts to alleviate these problems in the past have included significant usage of various drugs. In some circumstances drug therapy is ineffective and frequently is plagued with side effects such as dizziness, nausea, vision problems, and other difficulties.
An increasingly common medical procedure for the treatment of certain types of cardiac arrhythmia and atrial arrhythmia involves the ablation of tissue in the heart to cut off the path for stray or improper electrical signals. Such procedures are performed many times with an ablation catheter. Typically, the ablation catheter is inserted in an artery or vein in the leg, neck, or arm of the patient and threaded, sometimes with the aid of a guidewire or introducer, through the vessels until a distal tip of the ablation catheter reaches the desired location for the ablation procedure in the heart. The ablation catheters commonly used to perform these ablation procedures produce lesions and electrically isolate or render the tissue non-contractile at particular points in the cardiac tissue by physical contact of the cardiac tissue with an electrode of the ablation catheter and application of energy. The lesion partially or completely blocks the stray electrical signals to lessen or eliminate arrhythmia.
One difficulty in obtaining an adequate ablation lesion using conventional ablation catheters is the constant movement of the heart, especially when there is an erratic or irregular heart beat. Another difficulty in obtaining an adequate ablation lesion is caused by the inability of conventional catheters to obtain and retain uniform contact with the cardiac tissue across the entire length of the ablation electrode surface. Without such continuous and uniform contact, any ablation lesions formed may not be adequate.
It is well known that benefits may be gained by forming lesions in tissue if the depth and location of the lesions being formed can be controlled. In particular, it can be desirable to elevate tissue temperature to around 50° C. until lesions are formed via coagulation necrosis, which changes the electrical properties of the tissue. For example, when sufficiently deep lesions are formed at specific locations in cardiac tissue via coagulation necrosis, undesirable ventricular tachycardias and atrial flutter may be lessened or eliminated. “Sufficiently deep” lesions means transmural lesions in some cardiac applications.
Ablation catheters are not presently designed to be translated within the atria while ablating to form linear lesions. Current techniques for creating continuous linear lesions in endocardial applications include, for example, dragging a conventional catheter on the tissue, using an array electrode, or using pre-formed curved electrodes. Curved electrodes have also been formed by guiding a catheter with an array electrode over a wire rail The wire rail is formed as a loop, thus guiding the distal end of the catheter into a loop form as well. The array electrodes and curved electrodes are generally placed along the length of tissue to be treated and energized to create a lesion in the tissue contiguous with the span of electrodes along the curved or looped surface.
Alternately, some catheter designs incorporate steering mechanisms to direct the distal end of the catheter. Present steerable catheter designs generally require significant technical skill on the part of the surgeon in guiding and placing the catheter by sensitive steering mechanisms and then relocating the electrode to an adjacent tissue location in order to form a continuous lesion. Because of the technical difficulty of operating catheters with such steering mechanisms, ablation procedures can be very time consuming, sometimes taking over three hours or more. Such an extended length of time can exacerbate patient discomfort, both physically and mentally. In addition, x-ray fluoroscopy is often used throughout the procedure to locate the distal end of the catheter to ensure that it is in the proper location. Clinicians are therefore exposed to significant amounts of radiation on a regular basis because of the lengthy time required for these procedures with present technology.
A particular difficulty encountered with existing ablation catheters is assurance of adequate tissue contact. All of these devices comprise rigid electrodes that do not always conform to the tissue surface, especially when sharp gradients and undulations are present, such as at the ostium of the pulmonary vein in the left atrium and the isthmus of the right atrium between the inferior vena cava and the tricuspid valve. Consequently, continuous linear lesions are difficult to achieve. With present rigid catheters of uniform construction, it can be quite difficult to maintain sufficient contact pressure until an adequate lesion has been formed. This problem is exacerbated on contoured or trabecular surfaces. If the contact between the electrode and the tissue cannot be properly maintained, a quality lesion is unlikely to be formed. Thus, there remains a need for an ablation instrument that addresses these issues with the existing designs and that permits the formation of uniform spot and continuous linear lesions, including transmural lesions, on smooth or contoured surfaces, and that provides an ease of use not found in previous designs.
The information included in this background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.